From Enemies to lovers
by Inuyashasactualluver
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends long ago but due to certain circumstances were pulled apart. Can they be brought together again? INUKAG


Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, wait up," a little girl about ten years old yelled at her friend. "I'm not as fast as you,"

"Come on Kagome, you're faster than that, besides, we're almost there."

A few minutes later they were at their "special spot". It was under the bridge by the park. No one ever really went under there except for them. They sat down on the rocks.

"So what did you want to tell me Inuyasha?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out." He lied.

"Come on, you're a bad liar, tell me please?" She said giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

He let down the disguise he was wearing showing that instead of his dark violet eyes he had amber eyes as well as silver hair and white puppy dog ears and claws and fangs. He quickly closed his eyes and lowered his ears to his head thinking that she would scream and run away.

"Cool, can I touch your ears?"

"You mean you're not scared of me? I'm a half demon."

"Yeah, I know, I've known since I first met you."

"Huh? How?"

She put her hands on a dying plant that was next to her and he watched as a pink glow came out of her hands and surrounded the plant bringing it back to life.

"You're a priestess?"

"Yeah, so I knew you were a hanyou I just wanted YOU to tell me."

"Oh, I see."

"Can I touch your ears?"

"Yeah," She leaned over and started rubbing his ears and he leaned into the touch like a cat, and Kagome could have sworn she heard him purr.

"Promise we'll be friends forever?" she asked quietly.

"Promise."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A seventeen year-old Kagome slammed her fist onto her alarm clock breaking it and successfully shutting it off.

"God why am I having that dream again?"

When Kagome and Inuyasha entered high school they had drifted apart and now they didn't get along very well at all.

Kagome got up and walked out onto her balcony and looked over at her neighbor's house who happened to be Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his balcony looking at her. "Whatever." She whispered to herself. She walked back inside closed the blinds and proceeded to get ready for school.

She put on a black thong and matching bra. She wore baggy black pants with chains on them and a black tank top. By the way she was dressed you would never guess that she was captain of the girls' basketball team.

She put on some black lipstick brushed the tangles out of her black hair that had pink on the tips, and put on a lot of black eyeliner.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out. "Bye mom."

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"I'll pick something up on the way there."

She grabbed her car keys and stepped outside. She got in her car and was almost off when she heard a tap on her window. She looked out and saw Inuyasha. She rolled down her automatic window with a sigh.

"What do you want?" She asked looking in his dark Violet eyes.

"My car wont start, and I know we don't get along very well anymore but could you please give me a ride to school?"

"Get in."

He went around the front of the car and got in the passengers side.

"I have to make one quick stop first." She said as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence so she turned on the CD player and when she did Inuyasha was surprised to hear Flyleaf blaring out of the speakers.

"What happened to that country shit you used to listen to?"

"I still listen to it once in awhile. I've changed Inuyasha, a lot of things have changed since we started high school."

"I know."

She pulled into McDonalds "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah a breakfast burrito, and I'm paying for mine and yours it's the least I can do since you're giving me a ride to school."

"Okay."

After ordering and getting their meals they headed towards school.

"How come we're not friends anymore?" Inuyasha asked sounding like a little kid.

"You got a girlfriend, she got jealous so I backed off. We never really talked after you and Kikyou started dating. I figured she was more important."

"And how did the name calling begin?"

"You don't remember the letter you sent me?"

"Letter, what letter?"

"Open the glove compartment and hand me the notebook that's in there."

He did as he was told and found out that it was a scrapbook. She came to a stop light and quickly opened the book to the last page and handed it to him. He read the letter and realized that he hadn't written it.

"Kagome I never wrote this, and what is this a scrapbook of?"

"Our friendship from beginning to end."

He flipped through the pages and saw all the pictures of when they were little. He was back to the letter as she was pulling into the student parking lot.

"Look Kagome, I never wrote this letter."

"Than who did?"

"I don't know but it wasn't me, I swear it."

"Okay, lets just go our separate ways" She said as they got out of the car and she locked it and walked away from it.


End file.
